herofandomcom-20200223-history
Varrick
Varrick is the major supporting character of the Nickelodeon show, The Legend of Korra. He is an eccentric and charismatic non bending billionaire known for his ambitious nature and flamboyant fashion style. Born in the Southern Water Tribe, he enjoys gallivanting across the globe on his yacht and flaunting his extravagant lifestyle, often at the expense of his assistant, Zhu Li. A man who respects directness, he struck up a close friendship with the honest and candid earthbender Bolin. He later masterminded a civil war between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, claiming that Unalaq's occupation of his country was a threat to the South's wealth, especially his own, while furthering his true intention of profiting off of the escalating conflict. However, his attempt to also draw the United Republic into the war led to his arrest. Nevertheless, Varrick soon managed to escape and is on the run. Personality As one of the wealthiest people in the world, Varrick is used to having his every need catered to. Since no one is willing to disagree with him, he sometimes comes to believe his own stories, such as when he thought he was levitating, a belief that everyone went along with. He is also a good judge of character, prepares for any issue well, and can quickly come up with a plan to avoid danger. However, at times he can also be impulsive, not thinking through all the consequences of his actions, like when he started a rebellion against Unalaq. This does not mean, however, that he is always incorrect about there being a need for action. Varrick loves being able to do what he pleases on his own terms, and as such, does not like to date clingy women, even going as far as building a yacht to escape from them. Varrick's eccentricities also masks his more dubious nature, as a sly and slick businessman who uses underhanded means to get what he wants, even if it means breaking the law. As such, he is not above being unfettered and charismatic, and is able to orchestrate large scale operations to buy out other companies just to increase his own wealth. Despite this, Varrick does have redeeming features and a conscience, which he mistakes as being "voices in his head". He considers hurting others to be beneath him and felt guilty upon realizing that his actions had brought harm to some of his allies. As a result, he helped Team Avatar, readily aiding them despite there being no monetary benefit. Upon realizing the Spirit Vines' destructive nature, Varrick refused to help Kuvira any further, despite the profits, knowing if it fell into the wrong hands that it could unleash untold destruction. Varrick is very dependent on Zhu Li, requiring her for many different tasks, such as preparing his tea, scratching an irritable rash or to cater to him within prison. He frequently uses the phrase, "Do the thing!" to prompt Zhu Li to take whatever action is necessary at any given time. In addition, he mostly relies on his men and associates to do his dirty work, as he rarely participates in any of his planned schemes in order to keep a low profile. Abilities Varrick is an innovative thinker and aggressive businessman, having been able to expand his company from one canoe to a global network. As an entrepreneur, Varrick is also keen on identifying and capitalizing on the needs of those around him. Similarly, he is able to convince others to work for his betterment, essentially convincing the rebels to incite war against the North in order to benefit his business. Partly due to his company's technological advances, Varrick is capable of piloting ships and commandeering a yacht. Varrick is also physically fit, usually ending his brainstorming sessions by performing an elaborate flip off a bar he uses to hang himself upside down. Varrick has shown himself to be charismatic and a master of deception, using the Avatar to help in instigating a civil war, rob Asami blind of her assets, and drive a wedge between the brothers Mako and Bolin, all the while maintaining sympathy for the South but only to profit from the war. He is also a master strategist, being able to plan false flag operations that his men or associates would execute at key moments. It was only by process of elimination that Mako realized Varrick's culpability in the acts of terrorism on Republic City while the masses simply assumed the Northern Tribe was guilty. Gallery Varrick full body.png|Varrick's full attire Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:The Legend of Korra Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Supporters Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Con artist Category:Rich Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Bombers Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Secondary Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Egomaniacs Category:Non-Action Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:True Neutral